Christmas is a Time for Miracles
by Hikari Yagamii
Summary: I'm bored, it's 3 a.m. Whaddya expect? It's a Daikari fluff, with a little Veemon/Gatomon. R&R, and I'll consider doing a sequel.


Christmas is a Time for Miracles  
By: Codi  
  
Don't own Dejimon. Nevr have, never will. I just got the idea from Ken's lil' Christmas party... Heh heh heh.. ^^;  
  


Z e r o T w o  
  


''Aw... I never got to catch Gatomon under the mistletoe...''   
  
The group of Chosen Children, old and new, laughed at that statement. After all, defeating so many Dejimon on a single night, the silence could be quite tense. Besides, Veemon was dead-set on accomplishing that, but more serious matters took hold. It wasn't every night a horde of mad/crazed/posessed Dejimon tore through central Odaiba.  
  
''There's always next year...''   
  
''Thanksh, Daisuke.''  
  
Bending over, he whispered his own wish. ''I know how ya feel.. I was hopin' to catch Hikari under the mistletoe...''  
  
''Now THAT's a miracle...''  
  
Lightly cuffing his blue-furred companion, he grinned, and looked back the the others. ''Might as well get some sleep tonight. Could be more attacks tomorrow.''  
  
''Yeah. For once, Daisuke, you've made sense.''  
  
''Thanks, I think, Taichi...''  
  
Snickering, Hikari nudged her brother. ''That wasn't nice... Besides, it's Christmas...''  
  
''Aieee... You're right.. Sorry 'bout that, Daisuke.''  
  
''Arigatou.''  
  
Looking upward, Iori yawned. ''It's really late.... Grandfather was expecting me a long time ago...''  
  
''Ah... Come on over to my place. My mom'd probably be happy to have you over. You can call from there.''  
  
''Thank you, Takeru. That's a kind gesture.''  
  
''It's close to Christmas.. Besides, don't think for one minute we'd let you take the subway home alone at night!''  
  
''He's right, y'know.. Besides, Taichi, Sora, Ken, and me all live pretty close by.''   
  
''True. We could probably take you at our houses for a night. Any prefrences?''  
  
''I'll stay at Sora's, if that's okay with you, Sora..''  
  
''That's be great, Miyako.''  
  
''Ken?''  
  
''I'm sorry, but we don't really have the room, with all my dad's new office supplies.''  
  
''No problem... Taichi, Hikari?''  
  
''Probably. Our mom probably wouldn't care. Just don't eat her cooking.''  
  
''Got it. Let's go then.''  
  
Within an hour, everyone was settled at their place for the night.   
  
''Ew... Don't tell me you eat this stuff...?'' He inquired quietly, nudging Hikari.  
  
Looking at Daisuke, who was sitting beside her, she whispered back, ''We're used to it. Just eat the burnt stuff.. The rest is disgusting...''  
  
Glancing across the table, Taichi nodded. ''Mmmm... That was great, Mom... I'm done.''  
  
''Me too. I'm not very hungry tonight, Mom.''  
  
''Thanks, Mrs. Yagami.''  
  
With that, the trio hurried off to the room, still, after all this time, shared by the Yagami siblings. Hikari flopped over onto her bed, then turned on her side, facing the boys. ''So, which of you gets the couch?''  
  
''I'll take it. Besides, you snore, Hikari-san.''  
  
''I do NOT, Taichi!'' With that, she hurled one of her pillows at her already retreating brother. ''Evil older brother...''   
  
''Er.....''   
  
''You get the top bunk. Here, I'll help you up...'' Flipping off her bed, she wrestled a small, long torn-out piece of plaster from the wall. ''You can use that as a foot hold, if you want.''  
  
''Nah. I don't think I need it.''  
  
''Whatever...''  
  
Jumping up, he seized the strong frame of the upper bunk. Then, he kinda lost it. He managed to drag one leg onto the bed, but the other one was kinda stuck. Since his balance was off, naturally, he fell. Right onto Hikari. She managed to catch him, somewhat, but wasn't strong enough to stay up. So, they both wound up on the floor.  
  
''....Sorry..?''  
  
She laid back on the floor, Daisuke still sprawled by her legs. ''Just fine... But, how much do you weigh?!''  
  
''Ah........'' His cheeks turned an even brighter red, as he crawled off her legs. ''Maybe I shoulda took your advice...''  
  
''Not a problem. I learned long ago that males never listen, until what the female predicted or advised comes true...''  
  
''...Hey...!''  
  
Smirking, she only got back up.   
  
''Any other bits of advice you wish to share, sensei Hikari?''  
  
''Nah.. Just don't move too much up there... The way Taichi sleeps, I feel like the top bunk's gonna collapse on me. You can't be any worse...'' Backing away, she looked back at Daisuke. ''Need a demonstration on how it's done?''  
  
''I'll regret this, but.... I probably do..''  
  
''Watch and learn.'' Easily setting her left hand on the bedframe, she climbed up onto her own bed, then moved her right foot into the 'step'. Swinging her other leg over, she pulled the rest of her weight, and looked down at him from the top bunk. ''Any questions?''  
  
''Yeah. Can you stay up there and help me up?''  
  
''Might as well...''  
  
Trying to remember exactly what Hikari did, he stood on her bed, then awkwardly put his foot in the small 'step'. Then, he swung his other leg over, and hung on, not doing it right. Hikari, seeing the problem, took a grip on his arm, and proceeded to pull him the rest of the way up.   
  
''How does Taichi do this all the time?''  
  
''He's used to it, I guess.''  
  
''Must be. ...Eh... How do I get down?''  
  
''Don't tell me you have to get down already....''  
  
''I hate sleeping on the higher bunk...'' Grinning sheepishly, he ducked, avoiding Taichi's pillow, as Hikari whipped it at him.  
  
''You made me go through all that for NO REASON?''  
  
''..Yep..''  
  
''Care to tell me WHY?''  
  
''Because you're cute when you're frustrated...''  
  
''....I won't even answer that..''  
  
''No, I mean it. You're cute anyways.''  
  
''...Really?''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''So... You don't like sleeping in high places, yet you made me go through all that just to have you say you don't like sleeping in high places... You never make sense...''  
  
''A few more minutes to argue, I guess.''  
  
''Nah.. Argue is such a storng word... We'll continue this debate in the morning.'' Reaching over, she pulled her own pillows up, and tossed Taichi's onto the lower bunk. ''Good night.''  
  
'' 'Night...'' And, before she could say or do anything, he quickly reached over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then, he slid off the bunk, and landed rather roughly on the floor. ''Ow.....'' With no further comment, he scrabbled into the lower bunk, and clicked the light off.   
  
Hikari, still sitting up, didn't fall alseep for a long while. Gazing out into the moonlit streets, she took the time to think... About a lot of things...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Contently purring, Gatomon rolled over onto her side, next to the warm radiator. She was only half awake, but she didn't see anything wrong with just being comfortable. Chibimon, on the other hand, was trying to get comfortable on Miiko's cat bed. Since Miiko was out, the tiny In-Training found it was better than sleeping on the floor. But now, he just couldn't get comfortable. Too much was on his mind, and he wasn't really used to intense thinking. Letting out a small sigh, he rolled over yet again. But, that was the last time he rolled over. For, he had fallen out of the cat bed.   
  
''Ouch!''  
  
One eye, half open, focused on Chibimon. ''Not so loud... Hikari's parents hear everything...''  
  
''But that hurt...''  
  
''Oh, you big baby... Come here... Let me take a look at that bump.''  
  
Waddling over, he plunked himself down on the floor, in front of Gatomon. ''Sorry if I woke ya up..''  
  
Taking a look at the rather small bump, she looked back down at Chibimon. ''I wasn't quite asleep. Taichi's snoring is enough to wake the living dead.''  
  
''Is that what that really loud noise is? The one that sounds like Monochromon on a bad day?''  
  
''Yup.''  
  
''That's good to know. Besides, a Monochromon wouldn't be able to get in here, would he?''  
  
''Not if he wanted to live.''  
  
''Another thing...''  
  
''What?''  
  
''Is her cooking really that bad? Mrs. Yagami's, I mean..''  
  
''I'll just say that I prefer to hunt, rather than eat that stuff she calls 'food'..''  
  
''Is there anything to eat around here? I'm kinda hungry..''  
  
Flicking her tail, she knocked a small treat off the tree, and flipped it at Chibimon. ''Try one of those.''  
  
''Mmm.... What is it?''  
  
''I have no idea. I just take a few things off the tree as a midnight snack, and those are among the best choices.''  
  
''Ah.....'' Blinking, he glowed with that ever present light. ''Chibimon shinka.... Veemon.''   
  
''......''  
  
''Now that was weird....''  
  
''Uh huh....''  
  
''Thanksh for the food, Gatomon.''  
  
''Don't mention it.''  
  
Blinking, his vision now sharper, he peered up, at something hanging from the ceiling. ''What'sh that?''  
  
''Looks like some of that 'mistletoe' the humans were talking about...''  
  
''Really? I thought it'd look different, somehow...''  
  
Shrugging, the cat Dejimon looked back up at the mistletoe, then at Veemon. ''Who am I to flout tradition...'' Leaning towards Veemon, she licked him on the cheek.  
  
''Wha....'' He wrapped an arm around Gatomon, as they both sat back down, as they drifted off into sleep, leaning against each other...  
  


F i n ?  


Any interest in a sequel? If so, R&R, and I'll think about it. 


End file.
